League of Super Evil
League of Super Evil (initialized as L.O.S.E. or LOSE) is a Canadian animated television series inspired by the sketch "Once Were Heroes" by Ryan Harper-Brown[citation needed], co-created by Philippe Ivanusic-Vallee, Davila LeBlanc, Peter Ricq, developed by Asaph Fipke, and produced by Nerd Corps Entertainment in conjunction with YTV. On YTV, it premiered on 9 March 2009, at 10:30 a.m. ET. The show is airing on Nickelodeon in Canada, Spain, the Netherlands, Portugal and onCartoon Network in most of Southeast Asia, India, Australia, New Zealand, The United States, CBBC in United Kingdom and Canal Plus, Canal J, and Gulli in France.1The first season consisted of 26 episodes.2 The second season consisted of 13 episodes (26 10-11 minute segments). In total, 52 episodes have aired.3 In Latin America, it is aired on Disney XD (LA). The second season started airing in Canada in September 2010 and the third season aired from June 2012 to August 2012. The series ended its run on 25 August 2012. The series was still airing reruns on Canadian channel, YTV, until 31 August 2014, when the show was taken off of YTV's schedule completely. Contents hide * 1 Episodes * 2 Plot * 3 Cast * 4 Production/History ** 4.1 Character creation ** 4.2 Debut ** 4.3 2011 Hiatus ** 4.4 Series run: 2009-2012 *** 4.4.1 Season 1 *** 4.4.2 Season 2 *** 4.4.3 Season 3 * 5 Reception ** 5.1 Ratings ** 5.2 Awards and Nominations * 6 DVD Releases * 7 References * 8 External links Episodesedit Main article: List of League of Super Evil episodes Plotedit The League of Super Evil (or "L.O.S.E.") is a group of Super Villains who are plotting to take over their neighborhood in Metrotown and ultimately the world. Their missions usually involve pranks such as gluing a penny to the chair. While all the other citizens in the neighborhood live in suburban houses, L.O.S.E. has a "secret" evil lair. The League is often at odds with other, more "important" super villains such as Skullossus and also tries to evade getting busted by Metrotown's heroes. Castedit Main article: List of League of Super Evil characters * Scott McNeil as Voltar, Boltar, Nightshade, Additional Voices * Lee Tockar as Doktor Frogg, Glory Guy, Line Master, Steve, Doktor Squidd, Additional Voices * Colin Murdock as Red Menace, Skullossous, Green Menace, Additional Voices * Tabitha St. Germain as Cougar, Lightning Liz, Nanny Boo Boo, Additional Voices * Blu Mankuma as General Sergeant, Additional Voices Production/Historyedit Character creationedit When the series was announced on 12 November 2008, the characters of the show underwent changes. Doktor Frogg was originally created with grey hair, a grey lab coat, silver framed goggles and silver claws. His final design was later changed to dark green hair, a blue coat, gold framed goggles and gold claws. Voltar originally had a grey suit, which was changed to red. Doomageddon was also created as a grey Hellhound but was later changed to yellow. Red Menace was originally created with a red and white colour suit, but the suit was changed to just plain green. These prototypes were inserted into the show as the Legion of Supreme Evil in the episode "A LOSE/LOSE Situation". Debutedit League of Super Evil premiered on YTV in Canada on 7 March 2009. It aired on Saturdays at 10:30 a.m., as part of YTV's Crunch block. The series premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network on 5 March 2009 at 9:00 p.m. It premiered in Latin America on Disney XD (LA) on 4 June 2011. 2011 Hiatusedit After the end of Season 2, the series entered a full year hiatus in 2011. It was soon revealed that a third season of the series had been officially announced. The series' hiatus ended on 2 June 2012. Series run: 2009-2012edit Season 1edit Season 1 of League of Super Evil premiered on 7 March 2009. The season aired until 18 December 2009. It contained 26 episodes. Season 2edit Season 2 of League of Super Evil premiered on 11 September 2010. It ended on 11 December 2010. It contained 13 episodes. Season 3edit Season 3 of League of Super Evil premiered on 2 June 2012. The season finished on 25 August 2012. It contained 13 episodes. Receptionedit The series currently holds a 7.7 at TV.com.4 Ratingsedit Awards and Nominationsedit DVD Releasesedit In the UK, ITV Studios Home Entertainment released a 4-disc set. Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2012 television series endings